This project focuses on prenatal and postnatal growth and development of the oral-facial complex. Major objectives are (1) to document the size and development of the prenatal Macaca nemestrina to provide an understanding of the overall growth and developmental patterns of the species throughout the fetal period, and a well-defined means of assessing and ranking prenatal specimens of unknown gestational age; (2) to define the prenatal chronological-structural relationship of tooth development and to assess its role in oral-facial growth and development; (3) to describe and quantify the patterns of normal prenatal growth and development in the craniofacial complex; (4) to document growth of the neonatal craniofacial complex; (5) to assess the applicability of stereophotogrammetry in describing the shape of the craniofacial complex, and to utilize biplane photogrammetric techniques to allow visualization and coordination of soft and hard tissues from x-rays and photographs taken simultaneously; and (6) to determine the effects of unilateral extraction of deciduous teeth on subsequent tooth eruption and oral-facial growth.